The Return
by Wings.and.claws
Summary: Who are there mysterious new enemy's, and what do they want with our heroes? Read and find out. takes place after last book.chapter 4 finally up. yay
1. Chapter 1: Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own GOT, no matter how much I want to :(

k, this is my first fanfic that I have written on my own ( I've co-written a story before called Twisted hearts, it's a maximum ride story) so tell we what you think. Please, REVIEW and tell me if I'm doing things right or not. Anyway, this is the first chapter, sorry that it's so short. And sorry that nothing much happens.

* * *

Matt

Ethan sat there for half an hour. He just sat there, staring at Rochelle's body.

"Ethan…." Arkarian walked over to Ethan, placing his hand on his shoulder. Ethan didn't reply, nor did he seem to notice Arkarian touch. " Ethan… we have to leave… we can't just stay out here, in the open…" When Ethan still didn't respond, I walked over to him as well.

" come on Ethan….. you have to talk…." I walked around to face him, and I can see tears in his eyes, his gaze fixed on Rochelle. " Ethan…." As I look at him, I notice that Ethan is still holding the arrow that pierced Rochelle's heart in his hand. It's covered in blood, as is Ethan. I had to say something, but what was I supposed to say?! The girl he loved, his soul mate, was laying there in front of us, dead. I just didn't have a clue what to do or say.

* * *

Well that's it for now, but I'll put more up later :D

It would be REALLY nice if I could get at least one **Review** (please)

PLEASE REVIEW! just tell me what you think, and if I should continue or not.

Thanks

.Wings.and.claws.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks SO much to my reviewers :D I'm so happy that I actually got reviews! Here's the next chapter (again, SO sorry that the last one was so short, I couldn't think of what to write, and it was like 1:30am or something.) This one's not to much longer, sorry :( and again, sorry that nothing much is happening yet, but I promise that something big will happen soon. I have written a chapter that'll either be ch 4 or 5, but I still have to put one in between this one and that one. I should be able to post another chapter tomorrow though. (actually, it'll technically be today, since it's already past 12) Anyway enjoy, and please review, fell free to tell me if i'm doing something wrong. I'll really appreciate any feedback I get on this story.

* * *

Dillon

It was another hour later, and Ethan still hadn't said anything. I know he was depressed, but we had to get out of here. I mean, I'm not trying to sound cold hearted or anything. It's not like I'm not totally in shock as well, Rochelle died! OH MY GOD! She actually died, just like that! I'm as sad as anyone. OK, well maybe not as sad as Ethan. But Arkarian and Matt said that we should leave, and I agree. How do we know that there isn't someone else that worked for the Goddess? K, that sounded stupid. I know that there are obviously other people that worked for the goddess, but I mean someone strong that might come and attack us. We had finished off all of the demons and soldiers, but you never know, right?

Anyway, we were all just standing there, the girls were crying and Ethan was still just sitting there, staring at Rochelle's body. He wouldn't talk to anyone, and either didn't notice, or didn't care that people where trying to talk to him. Matt and Arkarian finally gave up, and went over to comfort Isabella and Neira. Neira is sobbing into Matt's chest, and he looks pretty devastated himself. Well I guess that he had gone out with her for a while. Wow I almost forgot about that! I guess he should be almost as depressed as Ethan! Isabella is crying and holding Arkarian close to her, almost like she's afraid to lose him as well. Ethan's dad is now attempting to comfort Ethan, though it's not working very well. Ethan's just ignoring him, and won't move at all. We have to leave this place, but we can't exactly just leave him here. What are we supposed to do now?

Jimmy came over and sat down beside me. "hey" he said while looking at me with a short of concerned look. " hey" I managed to say, wondering what was with the look. Oh well whatever. " so... what are we... supposed to do now?" As I asked this, the concerned look vanished from his face. He sighs, " I don't know... I know that we should be leaving... but..."

He looked over at Ethan, and he didn't need to finish his answer. I understood exactly where he was getting at. He was kinda thinking the same thing I was: We had to get back to Arkarian's chambers, but we probably couldn't get Ethan to look up, never mind make his way back there.

* * *

Again, sorry about the short-ness. The next chapter or two might be short as well, (not as short as the first) but once I get into some action, I promise that I'll make them longer! anyway **PLEASE REVIEW** I really want to know what you honestly think. please tell me if you think I should continue or not, cuz I don't know if this is any good or not :(

Thanks **SO** much if you review!

.wings.and.claws.


	3. Chapter 3: New Enemy

Hey, sorry it took me so long to post :( I had this all typed out, then I couldn't find it anywhere!) :(

Oh, and again, **THANK YOU** to the people who reviewed. Oh, and sorry that I got Isabel's name wrong, don't know why I thought it was Isabella.

Anyway, here's chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with GOT :(

* * *

Matt

" Matt" I could hear the concern in Dillon's voice. " I can hear … something… in the forest" Shit, something or someone is out there. " Lets go check it out" I replied. We told Arkarian and the others that we were going for a walk and headed of towards the forest. " what exactly did you hear?" I looked at Dillon, waiting for a response. " I… I'm not to sure… I thought I heard a branch snap… then there was a… voice" Shit! A voice, that ruled out the theory of the noise being caused by an animal. "come on, let's go see what it is…" Dillon nodded his head in agreement. What could be out there? A wounded soldier from the battle? Or was it something else?

We had been searching for about 20 minutes when I heard it, a scream that made my hair stand on end. One look at Dillon confirmed it, the scream belonged to Isabel. We both started running as fast as we could back to the field. All of us were to exhausted to use any of our powers. As we rushed into the field, I heard Dillon gasp, and I was slightly surprised that I didn't myself.

* * *

( tee hee, I was going to end it there, but I decided to be nice and keep going for a little bit. :D Just for that, you should review (please) anyway, back to the story)

* * *

There, in the middle of the Field, was somewhere around 20 armed soldiers. They were all dressed in black armor and didn't seem to notice us. Jimmy, Shaun and Arkarian are laying in the middle of the field unconscious. Unconscious? What?! How the hell did that happen?! We'll that's sorta a stupid question, obviously the soldiers did it, but how? I mean, I know we're all still weak from the battle, but still! Arkarian can't be beat that easily! So obviously our new enemy is strong. DAMN IT.

I looked around and saw Neira and Isabel. They were being held down on the ground by a couple of the soldiers. They were gaged, and their hands were tied behind their backs. SHIT. They were struggling like mad, and Isabel seemed to have noticed us. Beside them, was Ethan. He was being held by 2 soldiers, and didn't seem to be struggling at all. Looking closer, I realized that this was due to the fact that there was a large knife held tight against his throat. Again, SHIT. There was fresh blood all over Ethan's face, and it looked like he had a deep new gash in his arm. His hands were tied behind his back, but he didn't have a gag on like Isabel and Neira.

"Matt...What's the plan" Whispered Dillon. Before I even had a chance to answer, a soldier made his presence known right behind us. I turned around quickly to face him. How the hell did he get behind us like that?! I can't believe it, why didn't I notice him before?

"stay were you are" announced the soldier in a rough voice. "we have your friends Matt, don't even think about trying something." What the hell? How did he know my name?!?!?! I didn't have long to think about this though, because the 2 men holding Ethan began to roughly drag him over to us. The one man kept the knife dangerously close to Ethan's throat. " now..." I looked back at the soldier speaking to us. " I'll ask you to co-operate with us." He looked at Ethan, who was now standing beside us. The man holding to knife pulled it in closer to Ethan's throat, and Ethan flinched with pain, as the knife started to make a small cut. The soldier stopped, but kept the bloody knife close against Ethan's skin. Then the soldier spoke again. " Co-operate with us Matt, or Ethan dies."

* * *

ooooohhhhh such a cliff! At least this chapter is longer though. So... what did you think? **PLEASE! REWIEW!!!** I will love you for ever if you do, plus the more reviews that I get, the more incentive I'll have to write more. **Basically: If I get reviews, I'll post more sooner, if I don't get reviews, then it might take me a while to write more.**

thanks for reading :D

**.wings.and.claws.**


	4. Chapter 4

Wow...how long has it been since I've updated? Like 5 months? 6?

either way, sorry bout that. I'm on a 5 month exchange trip to Japan right now, and have thus had no time to type this.

Thank you so much to my reviewer named Megan, who reminded me a couple times to continue writing.

Disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

Isabel's POV:

I struggled fiercely against the man who held me, but it did no good. He was just way too strong. Damn it! How could I have let this happen?! One minute, we were all sitting here, the next, there were soldiers suddenly emerging from the woods. We were already tired out, and the soldiers were fast. We started fighting them, but the next thing I knew, Arkarian, Jimmy and Ethan's dad were all unconscious. Neraih and I were being held down on the ground roughly, by the soldiers.

Ethan was trying to fight them off, but was severely outnumbered. He took a hard punch to the stomach and keeled over, gasping for air. A soldier kicked him in the face, and his nose started to bleed.

I screamed as loud as I could. Matt and Dillon must have been close enough to hear me.

"hey! Shut up!" yelled a soldier as he kicked me. I winced as his boot dug into my side, but continued screaming. Another soldier shoved what tasted like a cloth in my mouth to gag me. He motioned to some other men, and they pushed Ethan, who now had his arms bound behind his back, forward.

"You try something like that again..." Growled the soldier. "...and we kill your friend." Then, to prove his point, the soldier pulled out a knife, and to my horror, made a large gash in Ethan's arm. I could tell that it was deep, as blood was pouring from it.

Ethan inhaled sharply and closed his eyes in pain. Neraih and I stated struggling like mad, determined to help Ethan and the others.

The soldier raised the knife to Ethan's throat, just as Matt and Dillon ran into the clearing. They stared at us, astonished looks on their faces.

Dillon started whispering something to Matt, when a soldier appeared out of nowhere behind them. Matt and Dillon quickly spun around, and the man said something that I couldn't quite here to Matt. Two of the soldiers, then started dragging Ethan over to them. One still had the knife held to Ethan's throat.

Dillon POV:

"Fine...we'll co-operate."announced Matt solemnly. "But your not to hurt ANY of them if we do."

"what?!" I practically yelled. "we're giving up? Just like that?!"

Matt glared at me."We don't have any other choice."

"but..."

"Shut it" Ordered the Soldier holding Ethan. Kay...just a tip, try not to piss of a guy who is holding a large knife to your friend's throat.

Another man grabbed my arm, and pulled me over beside Ethan. "Put your arms behind your back" ordered the guard. Like hell. I was about to tell him this when Matt spoke. "Do it Dillon." He glared up at the soldier. "If we co-operate, you are not to hurt Ethan or Dillon." The soldier laughed as I let him pull my other arm behind my back. "yes yes, not yet" I felt him roughly tying my arms behind me, my hands slowly loosing their circulation. Ow. Seriously, tight enough?

* * *

yay, I finally have more up. Sorry these are always so short, but they seem so much longer in word. When I typed this out, It was actually one and a half pages long.

And, yes, I know that wasn't a great spot to end the chapter, but ...o well.

Again, sorry for the large gap, but i'll try to update again in the next week or two. I PROMISE it wont be as long as last time!

Reviews are ever loved.

.wings.and.claws.


	5. AN

sorry that this isn't a new chapter, but I do have a reason for not posting like I said I would.

Its been a little while since i have read the book, and a reviewer pointed out that "Isabel would be able to heal Ethan even if she can't touch him"

This screwed up my next chapter, as i totally forgot about that. I realize that i forgot/forget a lot of details. thus, I'm going to wait until I re-read the books to post any more chapters. I get home from Japan in a week, and should be able to read my friends books then. ( :( i don't have em)

sorry again, but this way it won't have as many mistakes.


End file.
